


Дела твои плохи

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby vamp Rey, Ben is a human, Blood Drinking, Chaotic Danger Boyfriend Ben, Character Turned Into Vampire, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Human/Vampire Relationship, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rey is a vampire, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, idk knowing me this will probably have daddy kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Обратившись в вампира, Рей всеми силами боролась со своим превращением, пока однажды от отчаяния не укусила человека. Им оказался мужчина по имени Бен, и он взял ее под свое крылышко.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Дела твои плохи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're So Dead Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675373) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше шестнадцати лет.

Однажды ночью, когда Рей спала, ее укусил странный человек, и она не на шутку заболела.

Скрывать это оказалось трудно, ведь по утрам ей приходилось вылезать из-под тента, чтобы работать на Ункара, своего «опекуна». Первые несколько дней Рей удавалось незаметно улизнуть на улицу и кое-как наскрести положенное, шаря по карманам у прохожих, но на третий день рвота не прекратилась, а от солнца кожа начала _гореть_.

Рей бродила по узким улочкам, чувствуя, как кружится голова от необъяснимого недомогания. Сколько бы она ни пыталась напиться из городских фонтанчиков, пить хотелось _все равно_. Неимоверно. Восприятие обострилось — все вдруг зашумело, запестрело красками — и этого тоже было слишком _много_.

Ункар поджидал ее у высокого здания — той еще развалюхи, которую Рей и дюжина других девушек называли домом. Истощенная и обезвоженная, она добралась до крыльца. Рассевшись на нижней ступеньке, Ункар курил, потирая многослойный подбородок.

— Пора тебе собирать манатки, — его заплывшие глаза сузились в щелки. — Еще разнесешь тут заразу, девчонка. Попытай счастья в парке.

У Рей дрогнуло сердце. Ее трясло, она находилась на грани обморока, вся в зудящих язвах от солнечного света.

— Но… — сглотнула она. — Я п-плачу за жилье!..

— Я тебе не дам перезаразить моих девочек! — прорычал Ункар и замахнулся на нее: — Чтоб духу твоего здесь не было!

Рей умоляла дать ей хотя бы пару минут, но опекун отогнал воспитанницу от дома, угрожая пистолетом. Всхлипывая, она выбежала на боковую улочку и, вытирая глаза, шарахнулась от тусклых лучей полуденного солнца. Куда ей податься? Где спать сегодня? На скамейке? В кустах? Вдруг тот ужасный человек захочет укусить ее снова?.. Ведь он нашел ее раньше… прямо в доме.

Рей тихо брела к центральному парку, пока не согнулась у мусорного бачка в приступе тошноты. Как же она устала... Как же…

Мир кружился, мерцал и ревел в ее ставших невероятно чуткими ушах. Дотащившись до парка, Рей отыскала густой кустарник и заползла в заросли. Ее пробила дрожь, она едва осознавала, где находится… Все будет хорошо. Нужно просто отоспаться.

***

Она распахнула глаза.

Порывисто села, задевая головой ветки. Пить. Пить!.. Боже, как хочется пить!.. Она умрет, если не утолит жажду сейчас же! Даже сердце стучало слабее.

Шатко приподнявшись, она выскочила из кустов и распласталась на траве, чем здорово напугала женщину, выгуливающую собаку. На улице было светло: солнечный свет струился между деревьями, но Рей оскалила зубы и _зашипела_.

Собака разразилась лаем, но женщина потянула питомца за собой и поспешно скрылась из поля зрения.

В ужасе прикрывая рот, Рей принялась отползать от света, пока вновь не очутилась в зарослях. Мышцы казались напряженными и твердыми, будто она пролежала долго-долго. Что-то было не так. Стоило показаться врачу.

Но Ункар на это не раскошелится.

Рей разглядывала прохожих сквозь заросли. Все выглядело таким _ярким_ , таким четким, что из горла снова вырвалось глухое рычание. Она принялась тереть глаза. Может, это бешенство? Роуз вычитала в книге, что от бешенства люди сходят с ума, что… от него нет лекарства.

Облизав губы, Рей, пошатываясь, встала и кое-как пошла вперед. Найти врача, вот единственный шанс спастись.

Избегать солнца тяжело, даже когда ты живешь на северо-западном побережье. Приходилось перемещаться короткими перебежками по затененным участкам — от знаков «Стоп» до зданий. Рей морщилась, если солнце все-таки попадало на кожу. Найти бы больницу… Мозг работал с поразительной скоростью. Не сразу удавалось угнаться за скачущими мыслями, когда тело вдобавок терзала безудержная, мучительная жажда. 

Рей наткнулась на фонтанчик возле библиотеки и ради него рискнула выйти на свет. Но результат получился _кошмарным_ — организм отверг воду, Рей мгновенно выплюнула почти все, чего наглоталась, а остальное вытошнила в переулке.

Рей испуганно уставилась на лужу под ногами. Больные бешенством не переносили воду. Вдруг она заразилась от кого-то? Вдруг врачи решат ее усыпить?

Следом, сквозь наполнивший душу страх, она осознала, что не происходит чего-то очень важного — самого важного на самом деле. Рей схватилась за грудь и в немом ужасе втянула в себя воздух, но не почувствовала биения сердца. А еще она не испытывала необходимости дышать. Совсем. Она не заметила этого сразу, потому что страдала от жажды, а жажда _затмевала_ все остальное.

Это открытие не укладывалось в голове, но мысли уже завертелись, приводя к единственному выводу. В темноте переулка Рей взглянула на свои бледные руки и сжала пальцы. Нет. Нет. Это невозможно.

— Нет, — хрипло вырвалось у нее, она замотала головой. — Нет, нет…

Нет! Рей бросилась дальше, в темноту между зданиями, и, охваченная дрожью, смотрела на проходящих мимо людей. Это невозможно!

***

По истечении двух дней Рей пришла к осознанию того факта, что ей нужно… кормиться.

Жажда превращалась в голод, голод — в _агонию_ , и Рей рыдала по ночам, сжимая горло, тщетно силясь оттолкнуть невыносимую тягу. Голод не был для нее в новинку, но на этот раз ощущался совершенно по-другому, гораздо — гораздо — хуже. Днем она пряталась в кустах, немного спала, а ночами плакала, потому что не хотела никому причинять вреда.

Это безумие — это просто невозможно! Вампиров не существует. Но когда она заглянула в аптечную витрину, то… не увидела своего отражения.

Вот почему Рей дождалась наступления ночи — самого безопасного времени —и высунулась из укрытия. В барах веселилось достаточно пьяного люда, и в толпе всегда нашлись бы позволившие себе хватить лишнего. Рей цеплялась за этот шанс. Мысль напасть на кого-то ужасала, но она решила рискнуть, украдкой укусить за запястья каких-нибудь пьяниц — чуть-чуть, просто чтобы притупить мучения. Все равно они будут вусмерть пьяными. Может, и не заметят…

Держась в темноте, она отыскала ближайший бар и начала наблюдать из-за угла, терзаемая голодом. Люди входили и выходили из заведения, смеялись и болтали. Наступила весна, время наслаждаться хорошей погодой, и Рей хотелось верить, что все получится.

Сжав свои озябшие руки, Рей попыталась согреть их дыханием. Ладно. Нужно поесть. Все будет хорошо. Никого убивать не придется.

Вздрагивая, она зашагала к бару и, когда проходила мимо уходящего во мрак переулка, из которого несло сигаретами, остановилась и повернула голову. Ветер донес такой сильный запах, что у нее слюнки потекли. Мозг среагировал молниеносно, и Рей, забыв про затею с баром, устремилась вниз по мостовой, к фигуре высокого мужчины с сигаретой.

Он стоял спиной, но Рей было уже наплевать. Его расслабленно опущенная рука — вот что приковало ее внимание, и она бросилась вперед с такой скоростью, что мир превратился в размытую картинку.

Теплая влага наполнила рот — Рей схватилась за широкое предплечье, вонзила в него клыки и, не отдавая себе отчета, начала высасывать кровь. Вопреки ее страхам, мужчина не сопротивлялся — он вообще не произнес ни слова.

Это было лучшее, что Рей пробовала в жизни. Стискивая мощный бицепс, закатывая глаза от сочащейся крови, она пила и пила, пока жажда не начала отступать. Кровь текла по ее подбородку. Внезапно мужчина сжал пальцы в кулак, и новый прилив теплой жидкости растекся у Рей во рту — незнакомец как будто хотел покормить ее, но это просто не укладывалось в голове!

Он бросил сигарету на асфальт и затушил ботинком.

— Ты, должно быть, проголодалась. Я всю неделю смотрел, как ты ошиваешься вокруг.

Рей растерянно замерла, глядя на незнакомца из-под ресниц. У него был большой нос и бледная кожа, на плечи спадали черные волосы. Он поднял брови и улыбнулся.

— Не стесняйся, — промурлыкал он. Его улыбка стала шире: — Я не против, чтобы хорошенькие девочки пили мою кровь.

Слишком голодная, чтобы соображать, Рей продолжала сосать, пока жажда окончательно не прошла.

Пока она облизывала губы, мысли неслись с бешеной скоростью. Она только что выпила кровь. Кровь человека, которого видела впервые. Чужую кровь! Без разрешения. Наверное, это плохо. Нет, это точно плохо.

Рей не совладала с чувствами, из ее глаз брызнули слезы. Так трудно контролировать эмоции, когда все настолько ярко и запутано, поэтому она просто рыдала, ощущая вкус крови на губах. Боже… Она пила _кровь_! Кровь! Она не способна себя контролировать!

Мужчина опустил закатанный рукав и выпятил губы:

— Не плачь. Ты всего лишь хотела поесть.

— Простите меня! — выпалила Рей. Плакать легче, когда тебе не нужно дышать. Она попятилась прочь от незнакомца: — Простите! Я уйду… Мне так жаль!..

— Что, даже не обнимемся?

Рей споткнулась, но тут же поймала равновесие и, обмирая, поспешила прочь. Она укусила постороннего человека, просто так, без разрешения!.. Это плохо!..

— У тебя есть имя? — окликнул ее в спину странный мужчина. — Я Бен! — Не получив ответа, Бен засмеялся: — Я буду завтра на этом самом месте, если захочешь промочить горло!

Рей сорвалась на бег — слишком быстрый, слишком _плавный_ , — и сама не заметила, как оказалась в парке у своих зарослей.

Она повернула руки, глядя на блестящую в лунном свете кровь. Может случиться так, что теперь даже доктор не сумеет ей помочь.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [You're So Dead Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675373/chapters/59629486) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
